1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photo-optical keyboard. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved keyboard housing and keys for providing a tactile feel to the keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tactile feel is a requirement for many applications of keyboards. Previously, tactile feel for the keys of a keyboard has been provided by keys having a number of mechanical parts. Examples of such types of keys with tactile feel are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,860,771, 4,032,729, 3,822,776, 3,882,295 and 3,964,593. These keys are all expensive to manufacture and are subject to wear and breakage because of the mechanical parts. It would be desirable to have a key providing tactile feel which is simple in structure, inexpensive, and durable.